My Superhero
by azalea supasuna
Summary: Kau tahu avengers ?/Hinata mengangguk/Mereka adalah tim yang bekerja sama demi menumpas kejahatan di dunia. Jika kau ingin menumpas kejahatan, setidaknya beri tahu aku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu/For event #LFU2018/Promt Hero/RnR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Superhero © azalea supasuna**

 **OOC,typo,gaje,bahasa gado-gado**

 **Special for event #LoveForUs**

 **Promt : Hero**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selamat membaca

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata berjalan pelan ke arah rumah. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Biasanya ia dijemput sang kakak sepupu –Neji-. Namun entah mengapa setelah menunggu hampir setengah jam,kakak sepupunya itu tidak datang juga.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja. Sekalian menikmati indahnya sore hari.

Saat sedang enak-enak berjalan, tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar teriakan orang minta tolong.

"Tolong, Tolongggg!"

Merasa ada orang yang butuh bantuan, Hinata segera menuju ke arah datangnya suara teriakan tersebut.

Sampai disana ternyata ada sesosok gadis yang sedang diganggu seorang preman. Gadis itu terpojok diantara dinding dan preman yang ada di depannya. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"He-hei. Jangan ganggu dia!" Hinata memberi peringatan

Preman itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan saat tahu yang berkata tadi hanyalah seorang gadis SMA.

Merasa tidak ditanggapi, tanpa tedeng alih-alih Hinata lagsung berlari ke arah preman itu, dan melayangkan tinjunya.

Duakk

Ia meninju pipi preman tersebut hingga jatuh tersungkur.

"Pe-pergi dari sini !" bentak Hinata dengan aksen gagapnya

Dengan segera preman tersebut lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Hinata dan gadis yang diganggunya.

Hinata segera menghampiri gadis itu dan berjongkok di depannya.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Untung ada Nee-san. Arigatou ne" gadis itu tersenyum

"Iya. Sama-sama." Hinata balas tersenyum

"Lain kali jangan berjalan sendirian" nasehat Hinata. Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit duluan" Hinata berdiri

"E-eh, tunggu dulu Nee-san" gadis itu menghentikan niatan Hinata yang ingin berjalan

"A-ada apa ?" tanya Hinata

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku punya sesuatu untuk Nee-san."

Entah sejak kapan tangan gadis itu berada di belakang punggungnya. Seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Hinata penasaran. Namun tiba-tiba gadis itu menyeringai. Firasat Hinata tidak enak.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan tangannya dari belakang punggung.

"Rasakan, ini hadiahku untuk Nee-san. Gyahahahaha" gadis itu melemparkan sesuatu kepada Hinata

Byuurr

"Kyaaa…." Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya

Seluruh tubuh dan kasurnya basah. Ia kemudian melihat pelaku yang sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya sambil cengengesan.

"Ha-hanabi !" kesal Hinata

"Apa ?" Hanabi cuek

Hinata menggembungkan pipi kesal. Adiknya itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Maaf jika aku membangunkan Nee-chan dari mimpi menjadi pahlawan"

Deg. Kalimat Hanabi menohok hatinya.

"A-aku tidak sedang bermimpi menjadi pa-pahlawan, kok" elak Hinata

"Sayangnya aku tidak percaya"

Ia mulai berjalan keluar kamar Hinata. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia sempatkan untuk menengok ke arah kakak kesayangannya.

"Nee-chan mau melanjutkan mimpi, atau pergi ke sekolah? Sudah jam tujuh lho"

"Ke-kenapa baru bilang sekarang ?" Hinata kelimpungan

Cepat-cepat ia mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Hinata sampai di sekolah tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi. Segera saja ia berlari kencang masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Hah…hah…hah" Hinata masih terengah-engah ketika duduk di bangkunya.

"Tumben telat" ujar Tenten yang duduk di samping Hinata

"Ta-tadi bangun kesiangan" aku Hinata malu

Tenten yang mendengarnya tertawa.

"Menikmati mimpi menjadi pahlawan, ya ?" tanya Tenten geli

"Ti-tidak kok" wajah Hinata merona

"Iya-iya. Aku percaya"

"Eum, Hinata. Kenapa kau ingin sekali menjadi pahlawan, sih ?" Tenten bertanya tiba-tiba. Pasalnya ia tahu sahabatnya itu ingin sekali menjadi seorang pahlawan. Namun ia ingin tahu alasannya. Tidak mungkin karena mengikuti tokoh di komik atau film superhero kan?

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba betanya seperti itu ?" Hinata panik

"Hanya ingin tahu saja" ujar Tenten

"Se-sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi pahlawan karena ses-seorang" cicit Hinata

"Seseorang ?!" Tenten terkejut

"Pstt. Ja-jangan keras-keras" Hinata berbisik

"Iya-iya. Lalu ?"

"Du-dulu aku pernah tersesat. Dan seseorang menolongku. Ia dengan baik hatinya mau mengantarku pulang. D-dan saat itu, ia memakai baju superman, ia jadi terlihat seperti pahlawan dimataku" terang Hinata

"Hanya karena itu ?" tanya Tenten

"Saat itu aku menangis. Dan ia menghiburku untuk jangan menagis. Karena ia adalah pahlawan yang akan selalu melindungiku"

"Kau ingin menjadi pahlawan karana dia ?"

"Mungkin ia. Karena aku ingin sepertinya. Mencoba melindunginya saat ia kesusahan. Membalas kebaikannya. Mungkin tidak. Karena menjadi pahlawan bukanlah sesuatu yang harus memakai kostum keren dan menumpas kejahatan. Menjadi pahlawan bisa dimulai dari mana saja"

"Seperti memberi contekan pr mu padaku ?" goda Tenten

"I-itu sih kejahatan. Kalau Tenten-chan bertanya aku pasti akan membantu"

"Iya-iya Hinata-chan yang pintar"

"A-apaan sih" Hinata merona

"Hinata, apakah kau tahu siapa pahlawanmu itu ?"

"Ah, ka-kalau i-itu…" Hinata gugup

"Kalau itu ?"

"Selamat pagi murid-murid masa mudaku !" tiba-tiba guru Guy masuk ke dalam kelas

"Kau masih punya hutang cerita padaku" ucap Tenten

Hinata berdoa supaya Tenten lupa saja

.

.

.

Selesai pelajaran olah raga, Hinata kini berada di kamar mandi untuk berganti baju.

Saat akan keluar dari bilik kamar mandi, ia mendengar derap langkah kaki bersamaan memasuki kamar mandi. Ia jadi enggan untuk keluar

Brakk

Hinata mendengar sesuatu yang dilempar kemudian disusul dengan suara rintihan tangisan

"A-ampun. Ma-maafkan aku. Hiks"

"Kau bilang apa ?! Ampun ?! Tidak ada ampun bagimu!" seru seseorang

"Iya! Kiyato-kun itu milik Hazuka-chan. Kenapa kau dekat-dekat dengannya, hah ?!" suara itu berbeda dari yang tadi

"Ma-maaf ka-kami hanya berteman saja" bela gadis itu

"Kalau teman kenapa sampai mesra begitu ?!" gadis lainnya kut bicara

Duakk

'Hentikan' Hinata meremas kaos olahraganya

"Ka-kami hanya…"

"Halah, hentikan omong kosongmu itu !"

"Argkhh…"

'Kumohon, hentikan'

Brakk

Tiba-tiba Hinata keluar dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi.

"Hentikan" ucap Hinata tegas

"Siapa kau ?"

"Kumohon hentikan" pinta Hinata sekali lagi

"Heh, kami tidak ada urusan denagnmu ya. Jangan ikut campur dan sok jadi pahlawan" ujar gadis yang Hinata tebak adalah ketua geng itu.

"Ti-tindakan kalian itu sangat keterlaluan. Apakah tidak bisa dibicarakan dengan baik-baik ?"

"Oh, maaf. Tidak bisa"

"Kalau begitu biarkan gadis itu pergi denganku"

Hinata mulai memabantu gadis itu untuk berdiri. Namun tiba-tiba rambutnya ditarik dari belakang. Ia jadi jatuh terduduk.

Ia merasakan sakit yang teramat pada kepalanya. Ketiga gadis itu mulai menjambaki rambut Hinata. Sedangkan gadis yang tadi dibully malah meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Hinata sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk melepas tangan-tangan jahat itu.

"Hahaha. Rasakan! Makannya jangan sok ikut campur!"

Tampang Hinata acak-acakan. Rambut dan bajunya berantakan.

"Eh, tapi gadis cupu itu keburu pergi"

"Biar saja ia pergi. Toh sekarang kita punya gantinya"

Para gadis itu menyeringai. Hinata bergerak mundur. Kenapa ia yang dijahati ? Bukankah seharusnya ia adalah pahlawan disini ?

"Bagaimana kalau kita gunting saja rambutnya ?" usul salah satu dari gadis itu

"Ahahaha. Benar juga. Kebetulan aku membawa gunting" gadis itu mengeluarkan gunting dari dalam saku kemejanya

"Ti-tidak. Kumohon jangan lakukan itu" Hinata terpojok

"Kemana perginya sifat sok pahlawanmu tadi, hah ?"

Hinata benar-benar ketakuatan sekarang. Rasanya ia ingin menangis.

 **Jangan menangis. Kalau kau ingin menangis panggil saja namaku. Aku akan datang untuk menghiburmu**

Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat perkataan sang pahlawan kecilnya.

Ketiga gadis itu mulai mendekat. Bahkan ujung rambut Hinata pun sudah dipegang.

"SASUKE-KUNNNN"

Brakk

Entah datang dari mana, Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar mandi

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Hintata, hah ?!" geram Sasuke

"Ka-kami tidak melakukan apapun kok" kilah para gadis tersebut

"Cepat kalian pergi dari sini !" tanpa diperintah dua kali, gadis-gadis itu langsung melarikan diri

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata. Ia menghela nafas panjang saat melihat tampang acak-acakan Hinata.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Hinata ?" Sasuke menncoba menata kembali rambut Hinata

"A-aku mencoba menlong seorang gadis. Ia disakiti oleh teman-temannya" jelas Hinata lirih

"Lalu, mana gadis yang coba kau tolong itu ?"

Hinata baru menyadari bahwa gadis yang ia coba tolong telah pergi

"Mu-mungkin ia ketakutan. Ma-makannya ia pergi duluan"

"Dan meniggalkanmu sebagai tumbalnya ?" Sasuke tak habis pikir. Mengapa Hinata tetap saja membela orang yang nyatanya secara tidak langsung telah menyakitinya

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Greb

Sasuke memeluk Hinata. Seketika pecahlah tangisan gadis itu.

"A-aku hanya mau menolongnya. Hiks. Me-mencoba menjadi pahlawan untuknya"

"Iya, aku tahu niatmu baik. Tapi tak seharusnya kau melawan mereka seorang diri"

Hinata terus menanagis. Sealalu saja begini. Ia hanya bisa merepotkan Sasuke.

Setelah dirasa tangisan Hinata agak mereda, Sasuke mengurai pelukannya. Ia menghapus sisa air mata Hinata dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Kau boleh menjadi pahlawan. Namun kau tidak harus mealwan mereka sendirain. Kau tahu avengers ?"

Hianta mengangguk

"Mereka adalah tim yang bekerja sama demi menumpas kejahatan di dunia. Jika kau ingin menumpas kejahatan, setidaknya beri tahu aku. Mungkian aku bisa membantu" jelas sasuke panjang lebar

Hinata tersenyum mendengar nasehat Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata tersenyum balas tersenyum.

Kembali mereka berdua berpelukan.

"Kau memang pahlawanku Sasuke-kun. Dulu. Sekarang dan selamanya"

Sasuke mengencangkan peluakanya pada tubuh Hinata.

"Tentu. Dan akan selalu begitu"

.

 **END**

 **.**

Ceritanya gaje ? Banyak plot hole ? Hohoho. Maafkan-maafkan

Saya masih belajar.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca : )

Selamat hari #LFU

 **Sup**


End file.
